familyguyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
How I Met Your Mother
How I Met Your Mother is one of the best shows in TV history. ''How I Met Your Mother'' in Family Guy *In the episode "No Chris Left Behind", The Griffins, (sans Lois) watch "How I Met Your Father", which features Ted Mosby and Barney Stinson in a gay relationship. Ted complains to Barney about not being able to find the right girl and get married, and Barney tells him that he's too young to worry about marriage and should be thinking about getting laid. After a beat, Ted admits his feelings for Barney and Barney returns them, as he takes out a condom and tells him to "suit up". The two then proceed to passionately make out and collapse on the floor. *In the episode "No Meals on Wheels", Lois refuses to go to a suit store to buy Peter a new suit, because she doesn't like how the owner of the suit store treats her. A cutaway shows Barney Stinson, sexually harassing Lois, while she goes suit shopping for Peter, and quoting a bunch of his catchphrases, such as "Suit Up", "Legendary", "Wait For It", "True Story", and "Can You Just ... Okay?". *In the episode "Peter's Progress", Stewart the Turd was bored and asked his knights to bring forth some entertainment for him. They present him with the cast of How I Met Your Mother, including Ted, Marshall, and Barney. The trio banter with each other, because Ted apparently told a female (presumably Lily) that Marshall kissed another female (maybe Robin, but it could be another ancillary character). Barney berates Ted, because telling this girl about Marshall's kiss was against the bro code. After hearing this go on for a while, Stewart gets sick of it and yelps at the cast, for having stupid conversations that, they pass off as jokes. He inquires if people in other castles find them funny and Ted says their target demographic is generally princes between the ages of 18-34, reasoning that their show is out of his age range. Stewart deletes them from his Tivo, which means he orders his archers to shoot them all to death. *In the episode "420", Peter makes an anti-marijuana ad, but in the middle of his speech, he trails off to talk about How I Met Your Mother. He says he's only seen one episode of the show and he doesn't understand, why they had a different actor play Future Ted. He says that because Ted is already an adult, it's not like he's going to "grow into" Bob Saget. *In the episode "April in Quahog", The Griffins (sans Peter) watch a series titled, "How Henry Kissinger Met Your Mother". Henry Kissinger sits at the bar and says how he was walking with his professor, when he saw a woman he wanted to have sex with. The laugh track laughs and Henry proceeds to ramble incoherently, getting canned laughter with every comment. He eventually gets a pie thrown in his face. This episode marks the physical debut of Robin and Lily. *In the episode "Take My Wife", Kimi said that John Radnor's Twitter was funny. *In the episode "Emmy-Winning Episode", Family Guy parodies critically acclaimed gold, in an attempt to win at least one stinkin' Emmy. At the end of their Transparent parody, Dr. Hartman prepared for Peter's transgender surgery. Peter told Dr. Hartman that the "surgery" was just for the cameras and he doesn't want to become a women, but Dr. Hartman violently refuses to hold back. After some scuffling, Dr. Hartman gets Peter right where he wants him and jams Dr. Wang Gone into Peter's genitalia. Just before that, though, we get a freeze frame, along with Peter's voice over, saying "And that is how I became your mother." Cut to the year 2040, where Chris and Meg are sitting in the couch, both going "What!?", in response to Future Peter's story. Future Peter laughs and says, that the real story is far more convoluted than that and the real story was so lengthy, that it would take until the year 4020 before he finishes. Chris and Meg groan, and Peter segues into the next scene, by telling the irrelevant story of that time he tried to win an Emmy. *In the episode "Con Heiress", a rich woman, known best as "Pip" was the owner of numerous multi-million companies and products. One of which was the famous, cash-grabbing show, How I Met Your Mother. *The title of the episode "Gopher Barn-y" is a pun on the phrase "Go for Barney", a catchphrase uttered by Barney Stinson, every single time he answers the phone. *In the episode "Peter & Lois' Wedding", Peter tells his kids the story of how he met their mother and makes it a Friends parody. Chris and Meg suggest that it would be more fitting if it were a How I Met Your Mother parody, but Peter gets mad, saying that he wants the story to be 90's themed. Category:TV Shows